DragonBall Z:Duel of the Ultimate Saiyans
This article was written by both Zel'no'di, Xenosaiyan57,and YueHatake do not edit this article without permission from ALL THREE authors. Prologue-Meeting of the Ultimate Saiyans One week after the defeat of Terror: "Ok Kakarot the first lesson to the Absorbtion Field technique,is by first stretching your arms and legs out.Next create an Explosive Wave,but don't expand the energy,pull it in.Like this!"Torock started to suck in energy from everything around him after he explained his technique to Goku. "Alright,here goes!"Even though it was one of the first times he used it,the technique almost worked with only a small problem. "Good.You almost had it there."Torock encouraged. "Wait,do you sense that power?"Goku asked. "Yeah it...it's getting closer."Muttered Torock. "The power seems like its coming from Elder Kai's planet."Answered Goku. "I'm not sure where that is.But you do.Alright I'll just hold on to you since you know where to go."Torock decided. "Ok,here goes."Goku commented before he used his Instant-Transmission. "I sense a huge power!"Indicated Torock. "Who are you?Asked both Torock and Goku towards a powerful Saiyan. Chapter 1-Ultimate Clash "My name's Goruto and I am a Saiyan.I came when I sensed your gigantic power levels.I wanted to test your skills.Would you mind that?"Goruto said. "Alright let's do it."Goku said as he got ready.Goku flew at Goruto,but Goruto simply punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the air, "Haaaaaaa"Goruto screamed as he turned into Ultimate Goruto.He teleported at a very high speed toward Goku,and unleashed a barrage of attacks on him. "Hehehe this is fun."Goku muttered as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. The two saiyans gave each other a barrage of blows,and Goruto finally used a ki blast on goku,defeating him. "Alright my turn!"Roared the mighty Torock as turned SSjj3. Torock and Goruto fought evenly at first.Torock punched Goruto's face multiple times.Then Goruto teleported behind him and kicked him in the back."Play times over."Goruto grunted as his hair turned white,it grew much longer,his chest got hairy like a Great Ape.In addition his muscles grew.Now the Ultimate Super Saiyan then battered Torock with punches. "Your good...I'll give you that.But I'm done playing games,with you!"Torock yelled his lungs out as he turned into his True Super Saiyan form. Torock started charging his ultimate attack,Crimson Omega.Goruto flew toward Torock at his top speed,but Torock transported behind him with his Instant-Transmission. "CRIMSON OMEGA!"Torock fired his attack and dealt a painful blow to Goruto. Goruto fell to one knee in pain"Grrrrrrr"Grunted Goruto as Torock walked toward him to finish the battle. In bits of energy,Goruto created two golden energy swords.He rapidly slashed Torock.Then he kicked him In the air.Finally he thrusts his swords together and fired a massive energy beam at Torock.Torock barely dodged it but was still damaged by the sword attacks.Goruto teleported behind him and slammed him to the ground.Torock then charged his Crimson Omega.Goruto teleported a distance away,then he thrusts his hands in the air and created a giant red energy ball,he condensed it to a smaller sphere and then fired a collosall red energy beam "POSITRON CANNON!!!"Goruto shouted as he fired it. "CRIMSON OMEGA!!!!"Torock shouted as he fired his ultimate attack. The two beams struggled against each other,lifting rock and the ground beneath them cracked under the power of the attacks.The beams imploded.Goruto then rushed at Torock and punched him.However it was an after image and Torock kicked him in the back.Goruto unleashed a barrage of jabs and kicks on Torock,Then Torock shot a ki sphere in Goruto's stomach. "Hehehe"Goruto laughed,"You really are a tough one.I really am struggling to keep up with you."Goruto Admitted" Same here."Torock responded. The two Saiyans rushed at each other and rapidly punched each other.Suddenly both Saiyans disappeared.Then they reappeared.They were back to back.Neither moved. "Hmm.It seems our powerlevels our quite equal.But who will fall first?"Torock asked. "It will be you!"Yelled both Saiyans as they disappeared again. Their fist clashed together,making the sky thunder.Then it started lighting.Both Saiyans punched each other at the same time in the face,sending each other flying in the opposite direction. "You will lose Torock."Admitted Goruto. "Hahaha.We'll see about that."Responded Torock. Both Saiyans then charged at each other at their top speed.They punched each other and fell back.Goruto then attempted to kick Torock in the face but Torock caught it and punched Goruto in the stomach.Goruto reeled back and Torock attempted to teleport behind him and kick him.However when Torock teleported behind Goruto,the Saiyan elbowed Torock in the face and then kicked him in the face "Heh,Torock,you always were my greatest rival"goruto said. "What you know me?"Torock asked"Heh,yeah,on Planet Vegeta remember?"Goruto said. Torock then saw an image of a smaller and younger Goruto. That's right!Now I remember you Goruto.I remember always sparring with you"Torock muttered "Right,buddy,You know I'm rawly hurt that you didn't remember me."Goruto joked" "Hehehe,now I'm really gonna win."Torock laughed. "IM STRONGER!!!"The two shouted as they both struck each other at the same time.Goruto flew underneath and kicked torock in the air. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"Torock screamed as he fired a Crimson Kamehameha Wave.But to no avail Goruto deflected it and dashed at Torock.He uppercutted him in the face.Then he grabbed his foot and threw Torock. "GALICK GUN!"Goruto yelled as he fired a purple energy wave. But Torock teleported behind his rival and trapped him in a Full Nelson. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Yelled Torock as he drained some of Goruto's energy. Goruto released a burst of energy which overloaded the field.Then he teleported to safety,on the ground. "TIME TO END THIS!"They screamed as they charged and their auras flared. "Ya know,I haven't showed this technique to anyone except a planet full of powerful evil aliens.I sadly killed all of the aliens..."Admitted Torock. Goruto gasped as Torock's energy suddenly doubled then tripled! "WITNESS MY ULTIMATE POWER!"Torock shot a huge power ball into the air."ENERGY BALL MIX WITH THE OXYGEN!"Finally Torock transformed....into a Great Ape. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"Yelled Goruto as he took a few steps back. "ROARRRR!!! The Torock Great Ape roared and stomped the ground with his yellow feet. But before Goruto could responded he started to transform. "HAHAHAHAHA.UNLIKE MOST SAIYANS I CAN CONTROL MY GREAT APE FORM.CAN'T YOU?"Torock asked. Chapter 2-Great Ape Smash! Torock effortlessly pummeled Goruto.He suddenly got up,"I-Im not gonna lose!"Goruto said. "KAIOKEN!!!!!!"He screamed as his aura turned red and his power increased. "SO YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR GREAT APE FORM.NOT TO MENTION YOU CAN USE MOVES LIKE THE KAIOKEN.INTERESTING."Said Torock as he punched Goruto's Great Ape snout. The two Great Apes locked each others hands together,and started head-butting each other.Both giants transported away from each other. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA!"Torock fired. "GALICK GUN!"Goruto fired. Both energy attacks destroyed mountains with ease. "YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP!"Torock roared. Torock stopped his attack,while Goruto's attack came straight toward him. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Torock used as he absorbed all of the blast's energy."YOU'VE LOST!"Roared Torock as he used his new absorbed energy to pummeled Goruto. "GIVE UP."Said Torock to the downed Goruto. "N-never"Goruto said to Torock "Kaiokenx2!!!!!!"Goruto screamed as his aura flared red and he headbutt torock in the stomach,he then used a mouth blast on torock. Goruto reverted to his normal form,after a loss of energy. "Hahahaha"Torock laughed. Suddenly Goruto smirked and thrust his left hand in the air,he then shot and energy beam and destroyed the power ball. Torock reverted back to his normal form,"You have lost"Goruto muttered before teleporting in front of Torock"KAIOKEN" he screamed and beat Torock around. He then reverted to normal,after overusing the Kaioken,his body is weakening,Torock got up but was in horrible pain. Torock caughed up blood as Goruto was also in pain from the kaioken. "I........guess......I shouldve trained my great ape form"goruto admitted"Im lucky I have kaioken"he continued. "It won't help.The energy you have given me is far more powerful than you can imagine...Think.Now that you have reverted me back to my True Saiyan form,and the fact that all that energy was in me as a Great Ape,my energy has expanded beyond belief.Basically you have dumped all that energy you had in your Great Ape form into me."Torock explained. "YOU'RE DOOMED NOW!CRIMSON OMEGA TIME 100!!!"Torock fired his amplified move. The attack hit Goruto and made a hole in the Kai's planet.The dust cleared,and Goruto was bleeding and breathing hard.Gorutos frustration increased. "Huff......Huff......."Goruto panted. "Okay,time to use my brain."Goruto muttered. He then stood still.Torock rushed at him."I got you."Goruto muttered."He then spread his arms out wide"ABSORTION FIELD"He said. Then he absorbed a portion of Torock's energy,however he wasn't trained for it,he was soon overcome,and only absorbed enough for equal power. "Heheheh you are a quick learner."Torock laughed Goruto cupped his hands in front of him."Super Conductor Wave!"He shouted. Torock easily dodged it,however Goruto curved it and hit Torock,damaging him.The two fighters charged Alpha Galick gun,and Crimson Kamehameha. "ALPHA.......GALICK GUN"Goruto shouted. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA"Torock shouted. The two beams struggled against each other. "KAIOKEN!"Goruto shouted,and his beam pushed Torock's back. "TIMES TEN!"Torock shouted as his beam toppled over Goruto's blast. The attack hit Goruto but he was still holding the attack off. "How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?!"Yelled Goruto as he started pushing the attack back toward Torock. "Damnitt.Alright bring it on!"Roared Torock as he pushed his own attack toward Goruto. Goruto and Torock got closer and closer toward each other until the attack blew up.Both Saiyans were on the ground next to each other breathing heavily after that blast. "I have to admit that your powerful Goruto.No other enemy or rival has ever matched me in strength,power,or well anything else.Thank you.Maybe some other day we could fight together."Admitted Torock. "I bet that's true,hahahaha,but I feel the same.I always tried to fool myself into believing I'm stronger than you,but that's just not the case.We're equal."Goruto admitted."Torock,you are truly the most powerful saiyan....well along with me that is"Goruto muttered. "Ya know what?The only other person to come close to beating me was Terror.If only you could fight him.It would be close but you would prevail..."Responded Torock. He drifted off to the time were he defeated Terror. "CRIMSON HOLE CANNON!"Torock yelled. "NO TOROCK!!!!"Roared Terror as he was thrown into the Sun.....or so he thought. What really happened: "NO TOROCK!!!!"Roared Terror as he was being pushed toward the Sun."You win Torock..."Terror thought as he closed his eyes. But suddenly the bomb curved.Terror had a stroke of luck. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Terror yelled as he absorbed the bomb."I better get to a planet before I die of a lack of air."Terror thought as he flew though space to a nearby planet. Terror rested on the planet for a week.Since he recovered from near death...he would be twice as powerful as before.There was residents on the planet but,unlike Broly,Terror didn't kill anyone as he was calmer.These resident of this planet fed him but worst of all they gave him strength enhancing pills.These pills would also allow him to hold his breath for long periods of time. "So do you think you could take him?"Asked Torock. Chapter 3-The Return of Terror "That terror sounds like a pain"Goruto said.I wonder how strong he really is?"Goruto continued. "Well now,we can beat him,but before he was a hell of a lot of trouble"Torock admitted. "Alright Goruto lets head back to Earth.Goku are you ready?"Torock asked. "Yeah.I'm kinda getting hungry anyway!"Goku laughed. The Saiyans laughed as Goku held Torock's and Goruto's shoulder and used his Instant-Transmission to get them to Earth. The three Saiyans transported by a nearby city.Suddenly they sensed a large power level. You feel that?"Goruto asked. "Yeah.What can that be"Torock replied. Suddenly a comet headed straight towards them.The comet then pounded the ground,creating a huge crater,it was a saiyan ship.Suddenly a familiar face came out of the ship.It was Terror who stepped out! "Hello Torock"he said as he chuckled evilly. "What the...."Goruto started as he was punched in the stomach by Terror. "Noooo!"Torock shouted as he dashed at Terror. Terror easily smacked Torock aside.After that he shot a ki blast at Goku knocking him out.The t saiyans were unconscious and they were already weakened from their previose battle. "That was it?Hehehehehee no.....I want this to be good"Terror said as he dashed to a city. Dylan Peterson felt a sudden decrease in ki. "What could that be?Uncle?"She thought,she then put on her martial arts clothing and dashed to the change. She gasped as she saw Goruto and Torock knocked out. "UNCLE!"She shouted as she ean to Goruto,goruto awoke. "Torock wake up!"goruto shouted to his friend. "How do we beat him?Goruto asked.Who is he?"Goruto continued. "T-that's terror,but he was never that powerful before!"Torock said. Suddenly they saw a large explosion in the west city. "Cmon!"Torock shouted as he flew to the city. They saw Terror destroying everything. "STOP!"Goruto screamed as he turned Super Saiyan and kicked Terror in the face. Terror was unaffected and caught Goruto in a bear hug.He tried to break his back. "UNCLE"Dylan screamed as she turned Super Saiyan and punched Terror. "No more play!"Torock screamed as he turned True Super Saiyan. Goruto followed and turned Ultimate Super Saiyan. "I have become far beyond anything."Terror screamed as he turned into his new ultimate form.It's called the Chaos Saiyan Form. His hair turned red and black with red and black ki lighting flowing around him.This form over powered all of the Saiyans forms.He now has the powerlevel of 2 Super Saiyan 3's. He repelled Goruto and Torock.Dylan shot a ki blast at Terrors stomach,she then reverted to normal. "Dylan r-"Goruto started as he got punched in the face. "CRIMSON REAPER!"Torock screamed as he shot his attack beam. Terror deflected it and slammed Torock into the ground.Dylan turned Super Saiyan again and gave Terror a barrage of blows.Terror grabbed her fist and started choking her.In anger her hair became spikier and electricity flowed over her body.She has achieved the Super Saiyan 2 level.She gave Terror an uppercut.Torock,Dylan,and Goruto all attacked Terror at once.Terror smirked. "Is that all."He teased before he unleashed an explosive wave. "Listen Terror.I'm the one you want.Not them!"Torock yelled as he powered up to the peak of his powerlevel. "Take up for them as you please.But I will take on anyone of you weaklings.No matter the age."Terror laughed as he looked over at Dylan. "Leave her alone.She is a child.You aren't.Now if you want to fight I will."Torock responded. "Fine.Shall we begin?"Terror asked. Both Saiyans looked at each other...Not blinking.Suddenly they were gone.Then they quickly disappeared,then reappeared over and over.They became visible for a second.All Goruto and Dylan could see was Terror landing bloodshedding punches on Torock's face.Torock was slammed into the ground.Terror flew toward Torock with his unbelievable speed. "Instant-Transmission!"Torock whispered as he disappeared far above Terror. "CRIM...SON...O..ME..GA!!!"Torock fired at Terror who was getting up from the crash. "OMEGA BLAZER!!!"Terror fired as their beams clashed. "GUYS HELP ME!!!"Torock yelled over to Goruto and Dylan. They fired their main energy attacks that pushed Terror's attack back at him. "Hahaha.Even my own attack doesn't hurt me."Terror smirked as he clotheslined Torock and Goruto. Goruto teleported behind Terror and created two golden energy swords.He rapidly slashed Terror,he then stabbed Terror in the stomach,"Grrrrrrr......."Terror grunted. Suddenly Goruto overloaded his swords with power and they created a golden energy beam.Terror was slightly hurt by the attack,Terror then dashed in front of Goruto and rapidly punched him in the stomach.Goruto coughed out blood.Then Terror kicked the saiyan in the face.Torock rapidly shot ki blasts at his nemesis.Dylan flew at terror. "No!!"Goruto screamed,Terror charged his attack."OMEGA BLAZER!"He said as he hurled a large Blue ball of energy. Goruto teleported in front of the blast and took it for his niece,he fell to the ground from pain. "DONT.......HURT........UNCLE!"Dylan screamed as she slammed herself into Terror's stomach. She kicked him in the air,she rapidly fired ki blasts at him.Terror stood unhurt,Goruto finally got up and was in his normal form,he lifted one hand in the air,he took all the energy from the living organisms of earth. "Is that the spirit bomb?"Dylan asked,suddenly,Goruto turned Ultimate Super Saiyan and absorbed the spirit bomb.He gained amazing power and fought evenly with Terror.Terror kneed him in the stomach,Goruto then slammed Terror into the ground. "Quickly,we must finish him before my spirit power runs out!"Goruto said. "Right!"Torock said, and went back to attacking Terror. They disappeared into the air, each trying to gain the upper hand. Dylan flew towards Goruto, unable to keep up with Torock and Terror's movement. She asked,"Are you ready yet?" She was worried, she almost saw her beloved uncle die in front of her. Goruto smiled and charged Terror, who noticed the movement and disappeared-But not fast enough. A strong uppercut and a kick to his face sent Terror flying backwards. Dylan watched the fight, anxiety in her gut. She saw them, thought they where evenly matched, but Goruto was overwhelming Terror by the minute. Blood gushed from Terror's mouth as Gortuo slammed him agaisnt a nearby boulder. The boulder crumbled at the force, and even Torock was wide-eyed at Goruto's fury. "You can fight back all you want...but in the end your struggle will in vain!"Terror roared as he fired multiple Omega Blazers at Goruto which pushed him back a little. "Listen Goruto and Dylan I want you two,to shoot your most powerful attack at me!"Torock telled as he started spreading his arms and legs. "But To-"Goruto was cut shot. "No buts.BOTH OF YOUR MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS NOW!!!"Torock interupted. "FAMILY ALPHA GALIK GUN!!!"Goruto and Dylan fired as Torock absorbed all of their power. The smoke cleared...Torock's hair was Crimson Red.His hair was still short. "I am the hero that lurks in all Villians hearts.Villans fear me like a child fears a monster under their beds.I am...THE CRIMSON SAIYAN!!!"Torock bursted. Torock teleported behind Terror and kicked him toward Goruto. "ATTACK!"Torock commanded. Goruto punched Terror back at Torock,but Terror teleported behind Torock and kicked him in to Goruto. "The fun is only starting."Terror said with a evil smirk as he opened a capsule and swallowed a 'Ki pill.'Which gave Terror's powerlevel a terrifying boost. Torock moved his arms toward his chest.He cupped his and began to say."CRIM...SON...ULTIMA!!!"Torock fired his Ultimate huge bomb attack. "Oh so you have forgotten."Terror laughed as he absorbed the attack. "We're in trouble."Dylan Gasped. Terror released a frightening explosive wave. It sent Dylan, Torock, and Goruto flying. They each slammed hard into boulders. Terror chuckled and slowly descended towards Torock. "So, 'old friend', lets say we finish this!" He grabbed Torock by his throat and laughed as he gasped for breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Torock noticed Dylan creep behind them. He slowly shook his head, but Dylan didn't notice. She lunged towards them, turning Super Saiyan 2. Effortlessly, Terror moved out of the way, still holding Torock. Anger flared in her body as she attacked again and again. She was able to land one blow, but Terror scoffed and hit her full in her mouth. Blood fell, and she collapsed. Goruto was able to hit Terror hard enough to let go of Torock. Terror laughed, and said,"So your all up, eh? So be it. No matter if your old rivals, or children,"He looked at Dylan,"I will destroy you and this miserable planet with you and your families with it!" With that he charged, only to have a stranger swoop out of nowhere and land a startling kick to Terror's mouth. "Wh-who was that?!" Torock exclaimed. "Thats Mom!!" Dylan cried, and Goruto said,"Sister?!" The Super Saiyan was immensely powerful, but maybe not enough for Terror. Her hair was no longer in a mother's haircut, it was golden and long. She wore her old Saiyan armor, and was looking for blood. "For that,you will die first!"Terror smirked before he rushed toward Dylan's mom.He slammed his fist into her stomach which sent her flying toward the rest of the Saiyans. "Uh-I guess we can get to know each other after this 'war'."Torock snickered as they all charged toward Terror. "Fools"Terror thought to himself. Terror simply yelled as loud as he could possibly make it.It was so loud it hurt all of the Saiyans. "Annoying pest."Terror smirked before he fired multiple Omega Blazers. Torock rushed at Terror in the process he managed to snatch one of Terror's 'Ki Pills'. "Got it."Torock thought to himself."Have a taste of your own medicine!"Torock continued before he swallowed the pill. "Now that's power.Maybe we can fight on par now...Maybe not."Terror laughed evilly. The two were evenly matched.Not a moment went by were one of them had the advantage over the other one. "OMEGA ULTIMA!!!"Torock fired. "OMEGA INFERNO"Terror fired. The rest of the Saiyans looked in awe.They were speechless.Helpless to there own still movements.The two blast collided,destroying everything around them. The force sent the rest of the Saiyans flying away. Zahsal (Dylan's mother) stumbled to her feet. She limped towards her duaghter and brother, nose bleeding, her arm broken.Her eyes averted to where Torock and Terror were. They still stood, motionless, shocked to see the other still standing. They launched an attack again and again, each getting more furious by the second. Dylan quickly woke Goruto up, and they watched from a distance as the two Saiyans threw punches. Zahsal looked over their wounds. Dylan's lip was bleeding, Goruto had a swollen eye, and his arm might have been broken. Her own wounds were not too serious, but they angrily thought evil things about Terror. Goruto stood, and screamed, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" He went on full power and sped towards them. He attacked, but fury was in control of his mind, and he blindly threw punches, hitting inaminate, but missing Terror. To be continued... Category:Zel'no'di Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:YueHatake